


Escuela de jóvenes asesinos; sterek

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: Cuando dos chicos se reencuentran en la preparatoria de un pueblo pequeño, se unen para cambiar las reglas impuestas por los bullies y abejas reinas de dicha institución, aunque accidentalmente llevan las cosas a otro nivel.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	1. El chico de ojos verdes es la nueva sensación

Cuando bajé del auto, no pude evitar sentirme extraño.  
Estaba de vuelta en la preparatoria Beacon Hills, y tenía ganas de salir corriendo.  
Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del director y era acosado visualmente por algunas chicas, pensaba en aquel chico

No podía sacármelo de la cabeza.  
Era como si fuera el protagonista de cada pensamiento inconsciente que tenía.  
Había sido el verano pasado, estábamos en una fiesta a las afueras de la ciudad y todo parecía estar bien

Él era algo más bajo que yo, tenía un aspecto rebelde e interesante, tenía un sin número de tatuajes diferentes dibujados en su piel y una mirada que sólo podría hipnotizarte y llevarte hacia alguna parte donde podrías perderte fácilmente.  
Donde sólo podrías estar buscando algo de él.  
Él me miró y se sintió tan raro, era una mirada que a cualquiera intimidaría, pero para mí era una mirada de ensueño, una que te ordenaba acercarte a él.  
Y así fué

Él caminó hacia la salida de aquella fiesta y me esperó recostado en su auto

Era medianoche y todos mis amigos estaban ebrios, podía escaparme sin problema

Le arrebaté un cigarrillo de sus labios y lo tiré en cualquier parte

"No seas tan cliché, chico malo"

Él sonrió

Era una sonrisa traviesa y perfecta

"Vamos a dar un paseo" guiñó su ojo y se subió en aquel convertible negro

Yo imité su acción y él arrancó de inmediato

Apagó la radio luego de entrar en la autopista, mientras yo admiraba su perfil y aquellos ojos cafes que no despegaban la vista del camino

"Los chicos que usan lentes son muy observadores, eh?"

Yo rodé los ojos

"Sólo cuando ven algo interesante, eso pienso" me encogí de hombros y apoyé mi brazo en la puerta del auto

Miré por el espejo retrovisor y sentí como tocaba mi pierna

"Entonces no soy tan aburrido después de todo"

Yo lo miré y reí

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico misterioso?"

"¿misterioso? Nunca pretendí serlo.."

"Tu mirada me intriga" me encogí de hombros

Él volvió a mirarme y sonrió

"Soy Stiles"

"Vaya nombre"

"No parece ser el de un chico misterioso, ¿no lo crees?"

Rodé los ojos

"yo soy Derek, coqueto pero no lanzado"

El chico rió

"Que descripción tan seductora.."

"¿gracias?"

El chico detuvo su auto y se acomodó en su asiento para mirarme mejor

"¿esta es la parte dónde resultas ser un asesino en serie?"  
Sonrió traviesamente y se acercó a mis labios, yo por supuesto se lo permití

Era un beso lento, pero salvaje

Su lengua y la mía jugueteaban y danzaban sin parar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya él estaba encima de mí  
Nos devorabamos las bocas y recorriamos el cuerpo del otro con nuestras curiosas y traviesas manos

"vamonos a un hotel"propuse mientras él besaba mi cuello  
"¿No suena más tentador el hacerlo en la parte trasera de un auto?"

Yo reí

"Al menos vamonos a un lugar más.. apartado"

Él me besó de nuevo y se alejó lentamente mientras mordía exquisitamente mi labio inferior

"Vamos"

Él conducía velozmente, no le importaban los semaforos y era comprensible, ya que no había nadie por aquel lugar

"no hay nada más excitante que esto"destapó la parte superior de aquel convertible y la brisa chocó contra nuestros rostros, yo lo miré y él se acercó a mí para plantarme un beso

En ese momento de adrenalina y locura, no me importaba si chocabamos o perdiamos la cabeza, era un momento de climax y por supuesto, imposible de olvidar

Cuando llevé mi mano al rostro de él, todo se volvió negro

Habíamos chocado con algo

Un animal tal vez

Y Stiles lo había arroyado, el auto prácticamente pasó por encima de este

"Mierda"

Él se estacionó cerca y yo bajé del auto

"Eso no es un jodido animal"

Stiles bajó del auto igualmente

"No me digas que.."

Ambos nos acercamos  
"Oh por Dios" observé el cadáver aterrado "lo mataste"

"Fué un jodido accidente, salió de la nada"

Observé a Stiles, temblaba y miraba el cuerpo aterrado

"¿llamamos a la policía?" hablé "sé que harán preguntas, pero tú no estás ebrio, ¿o sí?"

"Yo también bebí en esa fiesta, ¡si hablamos nos estaremos practicamente entregando!"

"No quiero ir a la cárcel"

En ese momento estaba muy asustado, estaba en shock, pero también podía pensar claro: no podía arruinar mi vida contandole a la policía sobre ello

"Bien, entonces.. algún auto puede pasar por aquí, quién sabe, así que.. tomalo por las piernas y yo por los brazos"

Él hizo lo que le pedí y lo ayudé a cargar el cuerpo sin dejar de temblar

"Espera"

Stiles soltó las piernas de aquel chico muerto, se acercó a la parte trasera de su auto y abrió la cajuela

Yo me acerqué hasta él arrastrando el cuerpo de aquel chico muerto por los brazos

Stiles volvió a tomarlo por las piernas y juntos lo metimos en el maletero

"¿y ahora qué?" Pregunté sin más

"No lo sé" Stiles se encogió de hombros y me miró "yo aún quiero tener sexo"

Yo lo observé con el ceño fruncido, el chico se había relajado un poco, pero yo aún seguía horrorizado

"Sí, sé que acabo de arroyar a alguien con mi auto.." caminó alrededor de mí "causando su muerte.."

Se detuvo en frente de mí

"Pero la noche es joven.."me tomó de la mano y me miró fijamente con sus preciosos ojos cafés"no sabemos cuando será nuestro fin"señaló el cadáver en la cajuela "así que yo elijo en este instante, vivir cada minuto como si fuera el último"

Yo quedé perplejo ante sus palabras, me sorprendió su actitud frente a lo que había ocurrido ahí no hace más que un par de minutos

Sonaba como una línea de pelicula, y cada palabra me seducía.

Olvidé por un segundo lo que había ocurrido y ya estabamos de nuevo besandonos con desesperación mientras entrabamos a su auto

Él se deshizo de mi playera y yo le quité su chaqueta de cuero, para posteriormente deshacerme de su camisa

Tenía un torso atlético y tatuado, era como una especie de Michael Scofield, pero más joven y gay

"Eres tan jodidamente sexy"dijo sonriendome quitandome los anteojos

Yo lo miré sonrojado y volví a besarlo

-ven- ambos llevamos nuestros excitados cuerpos a la parte trasera del auto

En medio de la incomodidad nos deshicimos de nuestros pantalones

El se sentó en mi regazo enredando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura

No me había dado cuenta hasta que lo ví: tenía un condón entre sus dientes y sonreía con desvergonzada picardía

Yo le arrebaté el preservativo de su boca, riendo, mientras lo observaba a él, quién no borraba aquella sonrisa traviesa de su rostro

Él hizo todo el trabajo

Cuando estabamos completamente desnudos, él seguía sobre mí, se encargó de cubrir mi miembro con aquel condón

Empezamos a besarnos mientras Stiles dilataba su entrada con sus dedos

Yo recorría su cuerpo con mis manos,explorandolo; su piel era adictiva, era tan malditamente sensual y divino.  
Cuando sentí como tomaba mi miembro, cerré los ojos

Él empezó a bajar lentamente sobre mi miembro, haciendo que me adentrara en su cavidad anal

Apretaba mi polla con sus paredes y al empezar con un vaivén de arriba a abajo, perdí la cabeza de inmediato

Estaba a horcajadas, se sostenía de mi hombro con su mano izquierda y con la derecha masturbaba su miembro

Toda la situación era un deleite para mi persona

Él enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y aceleró sus movimientos, yo posé mi mano en su pene y empecé a devolverle el favor

El oírlo gemir y murmurar mi nombre me prendía. Debía admitir que el sólo hecho de observar sus gestos, labios entreabiertos y mirada penetrante mientras me montaba, lo hacía, púes era una imagen y situación eróticamente perfecta.  
"que polla más espléndida" murmuró en mi oído "mhmm.. casi tocó el paraíso.."  
"yo estoy en él" susurré en su oído y repartí un par de besos en su cuello

"ahhh" sentí como sus paredes presionaban mi polla, el chico se había corrido bañando mi abdomen y parte de mi mano con su semilla

Acomodó sus piernas poniéndolas a cada lado de mí sosteniendose con sus rodillas

Esta vez empecé a moverme dentro de él, acomodandome mejor sobre el asiento y mostrando mis "populares" movimientos de pelvis

Él también se movía, ejercía aquel vaivén de arriba hacia abajo que me enloquecía

"oh.. me encantas.." admití mirandolo extasiado

Él posó sus labios sobre los míos e intesificamos el beso sin detener las embestidas

Cuando sentí el climax aproximarse, lo tomé de la cintura alzando y bajandolo sobre mi verga, creando una gloriosa sensación enloquecedora, que hizo que me corriera finalmente.

Luego de ello, nos vestimos y nos quedamos en su auto hablando de cualquier tontería y conociendonos un poco más

Yo le hablé sobre la escuela y él me contó sobre el significado de algunos de sus tatuajes y el trabajo de su padre

Más tarde, regresamos a la fiesta

Él me dijo que se encargaría del cuerpo y luego volvería

Me había dejado su chaqueta de cuero y con una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara

Y no volví a verlo más.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la oficina del Director, toqué dos veces

Escuché un "pase" y giré el picaporte para adentrarme en la oficina

"buenos días"le sonreí amable

"buen día, Hale, me alegro que estés de vuelta en la escuela, ¿cómo te fué en Palos High?"

"estuvo bien"me encogí de hombros sonriendo

Le entregué una carpeta con unos papeles

"perfecto, puedes ingresar al aula, ¿ya tienes los horarios?"

"claro"

"bueno, bienvenido de nuevo, nos vemos luego"

"nos vemos, Director" me despedí agitando la mano mientras salía de aquella oficina

Me dirigí hacia mi casillero, guardé unos libros y al cerrarla, me encontré con la figura de Allison Argent apoyada en el casillero de al lado  
La castaña era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela y antes de cambiarme de escuela, era la novia del capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, Isaac Lahey, no sabía si aún seguían juntos y la verdad, no me importaba

"hola"me sonrió jugueteando con uno de sus rizos

"hola Allison"le sonreí falsamente

"ya te recuerdo-me señaló con el dedo abriendo su boca fingiendo sorpresa-Derek Hale"

"él mismo"

"vaya.. " me miró de pies a cabeza"estás algo cambiado"

Asentí sin ganas

"nos vemos en el almuerzo, guapo"me guiñó el ojo y se fué a su aula contoneandose

Yo la miré frunciendo el ceño

Rodé los ojos cuando me di cuenta que tenía que entrar en la misma aula que ella

La seguí, pero ni se inmutó, sin saber que estaba detrás de ella cerró la puerta en mi cara

Puse los ojos en blanco, y respiré hondo

Empujé la puerta y entré al aula

Y como me lo imaginé, todos pusieron sus ojos sobre mí

Miradas y murmuros me acompañaron en mi camino para tomar asiento

Allison me jaló del brazo e hizo que me sentara en el pupitre a un lado de ella

"enserio que tienes que acompañarme a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, acaparas tantas miradas que todos podrán admirar mis nuevos zapatos"

¿Se podría ser más superficial?  
Cuando la profesora entró al aula, me miró de inmediato

"que bueno es tenerte de vuelta, Derek Hale" me sonrió y se dirigió a su escritorio

Todos en el salón voltearon a verme nuevamente, mirándome entre sorprendidos y otros no tanto, algunas chicas lanzaban miradas como si estuvieran observando a su próxima presa, el resto, seguramente sólo procesaron el hecho de que ese chico, era el antiguo nerd marginado que sólo podía ser útil para ayudar a los idiotas de la preparatoria en bromas estúpidas.  
Pero eso había cambiado, o al menos eso pensaba.  
...  
No sabía si sentir vergüenza o nerviosismo

El sentir todas las miradas sobre mí caminando junto a Allison hacia la mesa de los tontos populares, me escandalizaba, aquella era la fantasía para la mayoría de marginados, incluyéndome a mí en el pasado

Sólo tenía un amigo en aquella escuela, pero se había mudado a Detroit

Y para ser sincero, tampoco sonaba descabellada o patética la idea de sentarme en la misma mesa con "la realeza de Beacon Hills High"  
Antes de llegar a la mesa, un par de chicas se acercaron a mí, las reconocía perfectamente

"hola Derek, escuchamos qué estás de vuelta"

"claro que está de vuelta, idiota, ¿qué no lo ves?" contestó Allison

"hola" hablé incómodo  
"estaremos haciendo una fiesta el jueves antes del campamento, te veo allá" me guiñó el ojo la rubia  
"no andes de ofrecida, Erica, mejor deja de espantarnos con ese tétrico rubio nada natural"  
Algunos chicos que estaban cerca se rieron de la chica

La rubia los miró molesta

"espero no verlos en mi fiesta el Jueves, idiotas" los señaló, incluyendo a la castaña a mi lado

"vámonos" Allison me llevó finalmente a la mesa

Allí estaban los bullies más famosos del instituto: Isaac Lahey y Theo Raeken, ambos como cosa rara, portaban su uniforme de Lacrosse vino tinto y una sonrisa arrogante en sus rostros

También, por su parte, estaba en el medio de los asientos de la mesa, la temida Lydia Martin, la chica más malvada, popular y deseada en la historia de la escuela

Había sido elegida reina del baile desde que tengo memoria, provenía de una de las familias más ricas de California, siempre vestía a la moda, organizaba las fiestas más grandes, siempre lucía perfecta, incluso gracias a ella se crearon más actividades extracurrilares que todos adoraron.. pero lo más sorprendente es que era respetada y odiada al mismo tiempo.  
Era dulce cuando se te acercaba a saludarte o a pedirte un favor, pero si observas sus movimientos más de cerca, te das cuenta de que una vez te des la vuelta, te clava un filoso cuchillo en la espalda, acabando con tu insignificante existencia.  
"entonces ya andas con el nuevo" Lahey le dijo a Allison levantándose de la mesa acercándose a mí con una mirada intimidante

"¿qué no eres Hale?" Theo me miró frunciendo el ceño y con una media sonrisa absurda

"Sí, lo soy"

"¿el nerd Hale?" Isaac alzó una ceja mirándome  
"Quién iba a pensar que en un futuro vestiría mejor que tú, y terminaría conquistando a Allison" Lydia le dijo a Lahey con burla

¿conquistando a Allison? ni siquiera lo había intentado.

"Tenemos que hablar" Isaac jaló a Allison del brazo y ambos se alejaron de la mesa para poder "hablar" mejor

Yo me quedé de pie mirando la bandeja que sostenía en mis manos con mi almuerzo en ella

"Sientate" habló Lydia mirandome

Yo obedecí y tomé asiento a un lado de Theo

"Veo que tienes muchas admiradoras"dijo el chico observando a algunas chicas cerca de ahí almorzando, quienes me lanzaban miradas curiosas sin disimular un poco"espero que no te acerques a mis chicas, sólo hay un king donjuán en este lugar" se señaló a si mismo con aires de superioridad, recordandome su gran ego, machismo y falta de cerebro "¿entrarás al equipo de Lacrosse? ..veo que has estado ejercitandote, Hale"

Yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño, ¿acaso ya era parte de esta vanidosa sociedad? ¿por qué me preguntaba algo así?

"no"dije simple

"¿qué?"él me miró confundido

Lydia rodó los ojos y lo miró

"No a todos les interesa el estúpido Lacrosse" le dijo y de inmediato puso sus ojos en mí "¿en cuáles actividades extracurriculares te inscribirás? ¿en los matiatletas?" sonrió con burla, lanzando su primera bala

Para mí no se me hizo nada divertido, todo lo contrario a Theo

"En realidad no tenía pensado unirme al club de matematicas, pero tampoco se debería referir a dicho club como burla, cuando logra más premios y titulos que el equipo de Lacrosse, al menos eso escuché hace un rato" me encogí de hombros

Theo me miró algo molesto

Lydia rió un poco

"Te recomendaría el curso de manualidades avanzado, pero no creo que tengas dinero para los materiales" la pelirroja había disparado la segunda bala

"Aburrido"comentó Theo

"Sí, suena aburrido" hablé "pero te equivocas, no creo que por el dinero haya problema, volví al pueblo con mi tío Peter, él es dueño de varias cadenas hoteleras del país. Y bueno, creo que es un insulto que indirectamente me llames pobre cuando llevo una camisa Gucci importada de la nueva colección; veo que tu "taste" no es el mismo de antes, pequeña Lydia" la miré sonriendo

Theo me miró confundido, pero a la vez asombrado, aunque él no sabía que diablos acababa de decir, estaba seguro de que había dejado sin palabras a su compañera de mesa

"No es para nada aburrido"ella dijo como si nada"si quieres, acompañame a la clase de mañana"

La chica me guiñó el ojo  
Dando por hecho que estaba a un paso de estar dentro del grúpo.

...

A la hora de la salida me encontré con Erica nuevamente

"por un momento creí que salías con Allison, gracias al cielo volvió con el idiota de Lahey"  
"¿por qué 'gracias al cielo'"? - reí un poco  
"porque así no tendré competencia por ti" me sonrió coqueta

Yo reí nervioso, la chica era linda, pero yo era GAY

Aunque de todas formas tenía que jugar el papel de heterosexual en aquella escuela, la homofobia y el acoso escolar eran sus principales sinónimos  
Y al parecer, me había salido bien.  
🌞

El segundo día de escuela fué algo extraño

Allison me había presentado a varios chicos y chicas de la escuela

Nuevas y viejas caras vi, incluso me hice "cuate" de algunos que en el pasado me molestaban por ser un "nerd"  
Definitivamente la escuela, esa escuela, era un circo de primera.  
Cuando estabamos en mi primera clase de "manualidades avanzada", Lydia me sorprendió con un comentario:

"así que.. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo eras?"  
"¿ser qué?"  
"gay"  
Mordí mi labio inferior intentando no delatarme con algún movimiento o gesto de nerviosismo

"¿de dónde sacas eso?" fruncí el ceño sin dejar de verla

Ella me observaba fijamente

"de tu comentario de ayer, hablaste de ropa de diseñador usando un lenguaje 'especial'"  
"bueno, la razón por la que me expresé así no es más porque estaba frente a la suprema Lydia Martín" me encogí de hombros

"¿te expresaste así sólo para agradarme?"  
La verdad no.  
"no pretendí parecer gay.. ¿Theo piensa lo mismo?"  
"ese idiota ni piensa" ella rodó los ojos sonriendo

"ok.."

"en Malibu tenía un mejor amigo gay, era lo máximo tener uno, pero el idiota me robó a mi novio, así que prometí no volver a tener uno, gracias a Dios y no lo eres" ella me palmeó la espalda"y no te preocupes, puedes ser tú mismo, me agradas"

Guiñó su ojo

La verdad, no podía negar que me alegraba el hecho de que le agradaba a Lydia Martin.  
"escuché de algunos 'talentos' que tienes"  
Rodé los ojos, sabía que llegaríamos a esta parte

"sí..."  
"tenemos una broma preparada, nos vemos en el almuerzo"  
...  
El famoso talento que tenía y del que todos me buscaban en el pasado para sus bromas tontas, era que podía imitar/falsificar la letra de los demás

Eran pocos quienes me pedían falsificar la firma de sus padres, la gran mayoría sólo lo veían como la oportunidad de hacer bromas pesadas

Como por ejemplo, la supuesta nota que le había mandado el director a los profesores para que un Viernes cualquiera visitaramos un parque de diversiones en el autobús de la escuela

Una locura total, y al final, la dirección nunca supo quién escribió la nota

Eso sólo hizo a los skaters más populares, ya que yo no tuve créditos en aquella broma.

"Toma" Theo me entregó un bolígrafo y una hoja de block

Yo rodé los ojos

Esta vez la broma iba para uno de los chicos nuevos, Scott McCall, de lejos, se veía como un tonto, era lo que cualquiera de esos idiotas pensaría, pero en cierta parte, no se podía catalogar a alguien como algo específico sólo por su aspecto físico. Hizo "la audición" para el equipo de Lacrosse, pero no había logrado entrar, convirtiendose en el nuevo objetivo de Isaac y Raeken

La verdad, me dió igual, yo sólo me dediqué a imitar la letra de Talbot, uno de los chicos del equipo de Lacrosse, de los más bravucones de la escuela, pero con tanto castigo, apenas y asistía a la escuela esporadicamente

Básicamente en la nota, McCall era invitado a sentarse junto al equipo y que le sería compartida una de las bebidas energizantes de Brett

Una golpiza segura.

Me sentí un poco mal, pero si no la escribía, el objetivo sería yo de inmediato.

Isaac puso la nota con mucho cuidado sobre la bandeja del almuerzo del chico

Cuando este la vió, la leyó y sonrió

Lo primero que me imaginé era que el chico pensaba que iba a ser aceptado en el equipo de Lacrosse o que era del agrado de ellos, un tipico amateur.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa del equipo, tomó asiento.

Todos veíamos la escena

Le sonrió al equipo, quienes lo miraron con repulsión y con cara de wtf

El chico tomó la bebida de Talbot y bebió de esta

Yo cerré los ojos, que vergüenza.

Me di la vuelta para no ver el desenlace de aquella escena y lo vi, en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería

Era él.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y él me sonrió

Yo estuve a punto de perder la cabeza, era Stiles, el chico que había marcado mi último verano.

💀


	2. La popularidad es una pesadilla retorcida

Lydia me jaló fuera de la cafetería, y yo no podía apartar la mirada de él, hasta que estuve fuera junto con ella

"felicidades, galán, eres el nuevo miembro de mi squad"

Yo apenas y la miré

"perdón, ¿qué?"

Ella rodó los ojos

"qué estás dentro, mon chéri"

Me guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia su aula mientras el timbre sonaba.  
...  
A la hora de la salida lo busqué por todas partes

¿habría sido un producto de mi imaginación?  
Ese chico sí que me estaba volviendo loco

Además de que no podía sacármelo de la cabeza y de que era el motivo de mi más grande secreto, a parte de ser un gay de closet; ahora, al parecer, tenía visiones con él.  
"¿a quién carajos buscas?"Theo se acercó a mí

" eh.. "

" iré a echar un polvo con Tracy Stewart, puedo pedirle que invite a una amiga, ¿qué dices? "

" en realidad.. ando buscando a.. Erica"

"oh, ya veo, te van más las rubias"  
"sí"  
"bueno, suerte con ella, es algo ruda, ya me la imagino en la cama"  
"ha de ser salvaje" reí sin gracia

"nos vemos, cuate" me palmeó la espalda y se fué enseguida

Suspiré cansado, me hartaba tener que actuar como un idiota para agradarle a esos tipejos sólo porque temía ser acosado como los demás

En las escuelas, siempre está ese grupo de chicos que se ponen alrededor de ti para humillarte, pisotearte y acabar con tu penosa existencia cuando eres gay.  
Estás ahí, tranquilo, pero ellos siempre estarán detrás de ti, preparados para arruinar tu día, tu efímero momento de diversión o tu adolescencia completa.  
Y en Beacon Hills High, las cosas eran mucho peor.  
🌙

"escuché que traes a más de una babeando en la escuela" mi tío Peter se sentó en la mesa

Rodé los ojos cerrando mi cuaderno y le miré

"¿me dejas salir este Jueves?"

"¿fiesta antes del campamento?"

"Sí"

"Adelante" él se encogió de hombros "pero no traigas a alguna chica aquí, a menos que sea para mí"

Reí levantandome de la mesa y tomando mis libros

"Cuenta con ello"

Subí a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama

Recordé la figura de Stiles en la escuela sonriéndome y mirándome como si más nadie estuviera ahí

Lo sé, seguía ilusionandome con ese espejismo de chico peligroso que simplemente me dió una noche de acción, locura y pasión, y luego me dejó como si nada hubiese pasado

Fué muy bajo el que no regresara, pero no le tenía rencor, sería estúpido ya que no teníamos ningún tipo de relación, apenas y habíamos compartido en un par de horas

Pero era el tipo de personaje al que sería imposible olvidar.  
🌞

El tercer día fué más de lo mismo en las primeras horas de clases, y en la cafetería, otra tonta broma y comentarios sexistas y superficiales de los chicos fueron mis acompañantes

No fué después en clase de Química, cuando todos mis sentidos y mundo dieron un giro al saber que no era un demente obsesionado con esa figura rebelde que tanto invadía mis pensamientos desde aquella noche de verano

Había tomado asiento en la primera mesa del laboratorio, y había entrado un chico cuando la clase ya había empezado

Yo no le presté mucha atención, puesto que estaba ocupado observando los líquidos que teníamos que mezclar en los recipientes para el experimento

"parece que seremos compañeros de Laboratorio"  
Levanté la vista y lo vi, ahí justo frente a mí: Stiles.

"¿cómo estás, Derek?" me sonrió sentándose a mi lado

"¿es un sueño?"

Él rió

"Tú lo eres" me guiñó el ojo

"creí que nunca.. "

Escuché el carraspeó del maestro de Quimica, y me arrepentí de sentarme al frente

Stiles rozó mi mano y yo giré mi rostro hacia ella, con la que me mostró una nota: 'escapemonos luego de esta clase'

Yo sonreí rodando los ojos.

...

Cuando todos entraron a sus aulas, Stiles y yo nos encerramos en el armario del conserje

"¿en dónde mierdas te habías metido?" sonreí y empezamos a besuquearnos sin parar

Él tenía sus manos en mis caderas, me besaba con desespero  
Sus labios eran una delicia.  
"salgamos de aquí"  
Él se asomó sigilosamente

"no hay nadie por aquí"  
"vamos"  
Stiles me tomó de la mano y ambos corrimos hacia la salida de la escuela.  
..  
Él condujo hacia el bosque, y nos quedamos en su auto  
"tengo muchas preguntas.." hablé  
"ya me imagino"  
"¿qué pasó? ¿por qué no regresaste? ¿qué hiciste con el.. cuerpo?"

"estaba asustado" se encogió de hombros mirándome fijamente "y sobre el cuerpo.. lo sepulté en cualquier parte"

"todo fué una locura"  
"mis recuerdos de esa noche sólo deberían ser agradables" acarició mi brazo "aún sigo pensando en tu suave piel y tus caricias inquietas.. "  
"yo literalmente te he visto en mis sueños"  
Ambos reímos

"¿desde cuando vienes a la escuela?"  
"desde ayer, cruzamos miradas en la cafetería"  
"sí, sí.. es que pensé que sólo eras un producto de mi imaginación"  
"¿sí?" él rió y volvió a mirarme "veo que ya no llevas lentes"

"así es"

"qué pena, te veías muy sexy con ellos" ambos reímos "aunque ahora puedo admirar mejor esa mirada seductora que tienta a cualquiera"

Yo me sonrojé y sonreí

"eres todo un pícaro"  
"gracias"  
Mi móvil empezó a sonar, era Lydia

"hola" contesté

"¿dónde estás? recuerda que iremos de compras con Allison e Isaac"

"lo siento, lo olvidé, estoy algo ocupado ahora"  
"ni pienses que no vendrás, no puedes hacerle eso a Lydia Martin"

Yo rodé los ojos

"¿en serio no pueden sin mí?" Stiles empezó a repartir besos por mi cuello

"claro que no, no lo entiendes porque la mayor parte de tu vida has sido un perdedor"

Yo fruncí el ceño

"¿qué hay de Theo?"  
"debe estar follando con alguna zorra de la escuela. Date prisa, Derek, te espero en veinte minutos"

La chica colgó

Sabía de lo que era capaz, una vez que entras en su juego, no hay escapatoria.  
"tengo que irme"  
"¿en serio?"  
"quedé de salir con unos amigos, y si no voy, me harán la vida de cuadritos"  
"bien, yo te llevo"  
"dame tu teléfono y planeamos algo para esta noche"

"perfecto"

...

"¿Quién era ese?" preguntó Isaac frunciendo el ceño, mientras Lydia y Allison observaban el convertible de Stiles alejarse

"es un viejo amigo, y ahora va a nuestra escuela"  
"Se ve que es rico"comentó Allison

"uh-huh"

"Como sea" Lydia mostró desinterés

Todos se acercaron al auto de la pelirroja y a mí me llegó un mensaje: 'Tus amigos han de ser unos idiotas' - Stiles

Yo reí y le envié uno de vuelta: 'ni te lo imaginas, ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlos en la escuela'

"Derek, sube" me llamó Allison y subí al auto de Lydia junto a ellos.

...

"No puedo creer que no me quede, siempre he sido talla dos" se quejaba Allison

Lydia la miró frunciendo el ceño

"Si te calmaras un poco más a la hora de comer, te quedaría" le sonrió falsamente

La castaña la miró algo enojada y regresó al provador

La escena me parecía ridícula, Allison tenía un cuerpo de modelo, era delgada y glamurosa

Lydia era una completa perra.

"¿quieres algo?, iré a la cafetería" le pregunté a la pelirroja

"Claro, una malteada dietetica"

Yo fruncí el ceño

"¿hay de esas?"

"Por supuesto" dijo ella rodando los ojos mirando su teléfono

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y salí de aquella boutique

Me acerqué a la cafetería

"Una malteada porfavor, de esas nutritivas, para subir de peso como si no hubiese mañana" reí mirando a la chica que atendía

Cuando la chica me entregó la malteada, volví a la boutique

"Tu malteada dietetica" le sonreí falso a Lydia

"Gracias" ella sonrió con superioridad y me la arrancó de las manos

"¿dónde está Allison?"

"En el baño" contestó la pelirroja bebiendo  
"¿Con Isaac?"

"No, él de seguro se fué a follar con una zorra por ahí, y la pobre debe estar vomitando todas sus penas ahora mismo"

Yo fruncí el ceño

"Voy por ella"

"Oye esto sabe raro"

"Es un nuevo sabor" me encogí de hombros y me dirigí al baño riendo

"Tienes suerte de que me guste"

Cuando llegué al baño, no pude escuchar más que arcadas secas en uno de los cubiculos

"Allison"

Abrí el primero y la vi tirada junto al retrete, fué una imagen muy perturbadora la verdad y me sentí muy mal por ella

La ayudé a levantarse

"No tienes porqué hacer esto"

"Sí, sí, ahorratelo, ya me lo han dicho antes" dijo lavando su boca

"Me vale si ya te lo han dicho antes, eres delgada, ¿qué quieres? ¿morirte?"  
"Es perfección, querido" la chica se pintó los labios "no puedo hablar contigo de ello, con todos esos musculos"

"Haces esto por Lydia e Isaac, ella indirectamente te llamó gorda hace un rato y tu novio ha de estar ahora follando con alguien por ahí"

La chica me miró através del espejo

"Puedes desahogarte conmigo"

Ella suspiró cerrando los ojos y luego me miró furiosa

"La verdad es que Lydia es como un puercoespín en el culo, la odio"

Yo reí mirándola

"Siempre está criticandome, y no me permite salir con universitarios porque dice que eso es cosa suya.. aunque de todas formas yo me acuesto con cientos de ellos.."

Yo rodé los ojos

"¿y qué hay de Isaac?"  
"no tenemos nada, sólo regresamos por popularidad"  
"eso es estúpido"  
Ella me miró

"eso es lo único que tenemos" se encogió de hombros "eres tan dulce.."  
Se acercó sigilosamente hacia mí

"salgamos de aquí, recuerda que es el baño de mujeres"  
"nadie va a entrar.." enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello "eres tan sexy"  
Cuando me iba a besar, aparté la cara

"acabas de vomitar"  
"bien, bien.. cuando esté limpia nos besuquearemos, aunque tal vez se ensucie de nuevo si pruebo.." me tocó la pierna, y cuando empezó a subir su mano para acercarse a mi entrepierna, yo la aparté "¿y a ti que te pasa? no me digas que eres gay, o peor, ¿te gusta la estúpida de Erica? "

" ¿de dónde sacas tantas cosas? " fruncí el ceño  
"como sea, quédate con esa peliteñida barata, tú te lo pierdes.." me guiñó el ojo y salió del baño contoneandose

Pero que chica más extraña.  
🌙

"de nuevo puedo ver esos jodido ojos" me sonrió Stiles bajando del auto  
"¿daremos un paseo?"  
"¿para que esta vez seamos nosotros los muertos?"  
Yo lo miré serio, pero luego de unos segundos, reí un poco

"me gustaría ver su 'tumba'.."  
"¿en serio?"  
"sí, la culpa no me carcome como debería, pero.. en fin"  
"vamos, entonces"

...

"era un guapo cadáver" bromeó Stiles

"yo apenas y medio lo vi, estaba todo ensangrentado"  
"nisiquiera tenía identificación, yo creo que estaba drogado o era un lunático"  
"fué una jodida noche para recordar"

"es imposible olvidar una noche a tu lado" me sonrió guiñando su ojo

"opino lo mismo"  
Fué una noche agradable y algo romántica

Paseamos por Beverly Hills y hablamos hasta la media noche

Nada de sexo y cero locuras que terminaran en asesinar a alguien.  
Ese chico había regresado para darle sentido a mi renovada estadía en Beacon Hills.  
"entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela"  
"nos vemos"

Me plantó un beso mientras estaba desprevenido, yo lo aparté rápidamente

"¿qué pasa?"

"nada" me encogí de hombros y le sonreí "descansa"  
Él borró su ceño fruncido y me sonrió

"descansa también, hermoso"  
🌞

Al día siguiente, llegué a la escuela algo tarde

Stiles y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo por teléfono, y ahí estábamos detrás de las gradas

"entonces, esta noche iremos a esa fiesta de la chica que todos creen que te gusta"  
"no lo digas así" le sonreí acariciando su brazo "será divertido"  
"¿en serio?"  
"hay varios chicos que estarán en esa fiesta que no son unos completos idiotas, te agradarán"  
"eso espero" él sonrió y me besó

Yo me aseguré de que no estuviera nadie por ahí para que no nos viera, o seríamos el blanco perfecto para todos en la escuela

Y definitivamente no quería eso ni para él ni para mí.  
"esperemos que suene la campana para regresar a las clases"  
"qué flojera" dijo divertido "luego de la fiesta, quiero.. no sé.. un reencuentro más íntimo entre los dos.."  
Su sonrisa pícara era tan irresistible, yo lo observaba sonriendo y expectante

"¿qué dices?"  
"está bien, de paso y conozco tu casa"  
"está sola, todita para los dos; mi papá está de viaje, así que podremos aprovecharla todo lo que queramos"  
Yo sonreí mordiendome el labio inferior

"Eso suena tentador.."

"Lo sé"  
Ambos caminabamos por la cancha de los imperdibles juegos de Lacrosse

Él tomó mi mano, y yo lo aparté casi de inmediato

"¿qué es lo que te pasa, Stiles?" él se detuvo y yo imité su acción

"¿de qué hablas?" sabía perfectamente a que se refería

"Tu actitud cortante cuando te beso o te toco en público, acaso, ¿eres de closet?"

"Sí, algo así"

"¿algo así?"

"Más bien sí" aparté la mirada "eres nuevo, pero ya verás como son aquí en esta escuela"

"Ya entiendo.. por eso finges ser amigo de esos idiotas y dejas que se siga rumorando sobre Erica y tú" su semblante indicaba que estaba molesto

"No sabes como son.. "

"Ya los vi en la cafetería, son tontos e inofensivos"

"¿qué acaso no viste la paliza que le dió Talbot a McCall fuera de la escuela?"

"¿cómo iba a verla si sucedió fuera de la escuela?"

"Como sea, yo no quiero ser una victima más de esos imbeciles, sería la presa más codiciada para acosar aquí"

"Está bien, yo respeto tu postura, sólo que no me alegra el asunto con Erica"

"No voy a tener nada con ella, no seremos una especie de Lance Bass y Danielle Fishel en Beacon High, si eso piensas"  
"sería una tragedia"  
"nos adorarian" bromeé y él se cruzó de brazos mirándome serio "es broma, tonto"  
"más te vale" me guiñó el ojo y empezó a trotar alrededor de la cancha, yo por supuesto, lo seguí.  
...  
A la hora del almuerzo, todo fué un caos.  
Había sonado la campana y todos nos dirigimos a la cafetería

Lydia no había asistido a la escuela, y no sabía en dónde se habían metido Isaac y Allison  
Theo me llevó a la mesa de los del equipo de Lacrosse, en la que no estaba el violento de Brett Talbot, estaba suspendido por golpear a Scott, por lo que ahora McCall era el blanco perfecto para todos en la escuela

"¿es cierto que ayer se follaron a Tracy Stewart entre los dos?" preguntó un divertido Danny mirando a Theo  
"no jodas, ese Isaac es un hijo de puta" dijo Theo riendo y todos en la mesa soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas

Yo los observé con el ceño fruncido y solté una risitas fingida

"¿y quién se la metió a quién?" habló Dunbar entre risas "me imagino que Isaac a ti"  
"par de maricones, de seguro no hicieron nada con Tracy"  
"callense, perros" Theo reía mirando su teléfono  
"¿qué? ¿la grabaron?, no me jodas"

Todos se acercaron al móvil de Theo y reían sin parar, yo los observaba con repudio

"Hale, ven a ver"

"luego, tengo que ir al baño" me levanté de la mesa de inmediato y salí corriendo fuera de ahí.  
¡Pero qué cerdos!

Vaya que esos chicos tenían un problema, y uno muy serio.  
🌙

Después de la escuela, no pude volver con Stiles

La causa fué Lydia y sus tontos "rituales de popularidad"  
Se supone que tendríamos que ir a su casa luego de la escuela para saber cómo estaba y el porqué de su falta.  
En resumen, fué porque se le dió la gana y se quedaron hablando tonterías hasta que se hicieron las cinco.  
Luego de dos horas, yo ya estaba en camino a casa de Erica para la primera fiesta del año escolar.  
La música sonaba fuerte y habían un montón de chicos afuera y alrededor de la piscina

"qué pena llegar y que no tengas una novia que presumir, eh" bromeó Isaac acercándose a mí junto a Allison y Theo

"no es necesario, Hale se follará a Erica esta noche, estoy seguro" habló Raeken

"si es que ya no lo hizo" la castaña dijo rodando los ojos

Y de nuevo estos idiotas..

"eh.. ¿dónde está Lydia?" decidí cambiar de tema

"preparando su 'gran entrada'"  
Los tres rieron

"esa chica si que necesita atención médica" bromeó Lahey

"más bien atención de sus padres" dijo la chica en tono burlón

"y la muy malvada se hace la difícil, pero ya caerá ante los encantos del king" rió Theo señalándose a si mismo

"desde hace dos años dices lo mismo, superalo"  
Decidí ponerme en modo "cool" e interrumpir su aburrida e hipócrita conversación

"¿qué hacemos aquí parados? ¿por qué no mejor entramos a beber algo?"  
...

"lo único bueno de esta fiesta fué que Erica invitó a varios deportistas universitarios, de lo contrario, sería todo un fiazco" dijo Lydia mientras tomaba la soda "dietetica" que le había ofrecido  
"oye, vuelvo en un segundo"  
"claro.."  
Fuí en busca de Stiles hacia el patio trasero, me había enviado un mensaje

Estaba apoyado sobre un árbol en aquel gran patio

"hola, chico misterioso"  
"me haces sentir como si fuese un tonto chico emo de escuela pública"  
"¿tan mal te hago sentir?"  
Ambos reímos y él se acercó a mí, yo me alejé un poco

"calma, no voy a besarte aquí donde está casi toda la escuela"  
"tampoco creas que me gusta.. es difícil el resistirse"  
"dímelo a mí" rodó los ojos sonriendo "venga, larguemonos de aquí sin que la reina del hielo se dé cuenta"  
Reí ante el apodo de Lydia y caminamos hasta la salida

El lugar sorprendentemente estaba despejado, así que Stiles aprovechó para besarme en la mejilla

"basta" reí empujandolo suave y lo siguiente que ví, fué una escena indignante

"ese hijo de puta" Stiles corrió hacia donde estaba Isaac y Allison, a quién su novio le había propinado un golpe cerca de la boca hacía unos segundos

Stiles lo golpeó haciendo que cayera al suelo

Yo tomé a Allison del brazo y la alejé del pleito entre mi chico y el idiota de Lahey

"no puedes seguir con esta farsa" le dije a la chica, quién lloraba, mientras yo le limpiaba la sangre de los labios "es un patán, se atrevió a tanto, pero ¿ésto?"  
"hizo un jodido trío con la zorra de Tracy Stewart y Theo, dejándome en ridículo frente a todos"  
"es una basura, no te merece" sentí el impulso de abrazarla, y lo hice

"yo quiero un chico como tú"  
"hay mejores que yo.. ha de existir un chico que debe estar por ahí esperando a que te quieras a ti misma primero, antes de llegar a ti"  
Nos separamos del abrazo y ella me miró sonriendo

"quédate aquí, voy a ver como están esos dos"  
...

"gracias por traerme, chicos, y por salvarme del idiota de Isaac" habló Allison luego de bajarse del auto de Stiles

"no fué nada, ningún idiota te volverá a poner una mano encima, de eso me encargo yo" le dijo el castaño

"cuida esa herida" le dije sonriendo

En el camino, yo iba algo pensativo, no había hecho nada para defender a Allison o para ayudar a Stiles contra Lahey

Me sentía como un cobarde.  
"ese idiota me pagará el haberme roto el labio"  
"tú lo dejaste con un ojo morado, ganaste" dije sin ganas

"¿te sientes bien?"

"en realidad no, fuí tan inútil hace un rato, debí darle su merecido también a Isaac"

"déjalo así, yo soy el chico que se mete en problemas, tú eres el dulce, tus palabras fueron de mucha ayuda para Allison"  
"eso creo, sólo espero que Lydia no se acerque a ella en estos momentos, es muy mala con sus comentarios"  
"Allison debería buscarse otros amigos"  
"sí, pero está obsesionada con ese tóxico asunto de la popularidad, Dios, eso en definitiva es una pesadilla tan retorcida y desagradable"  
"ojalá la escuela fuera un lugar de paz, pero para eso deberían eliminar a Lydia y su squad"

"y a Brett Talbot, aunque ese si comete otra falla, será expulsado"

"ojalá"  
Nos detuvimos frente a su enorme casa

Era una lujosa mansión espectacular  
"¿champaña?"  
"por supuesto"  
"¿qué opinas de la casa? ¿es un buen lugar para disfrutar de un atardecer y tener sexo alocado?"  
Yo reí y asentí bebiendo de la copa

"¿aún te sientes algo.. adolorido o algo así?"  
"¿y tú qué crees?, el idiota también dió pelea"  
"lo mejor es que ya deje este juego, y me aleje de ellos"  
"estoy tan de acuerdo" el chico aplaudió "es más, deberíamos jugarles una broma pesada a ese par, Isaac y Theo, una cucharada de su propio chocolate"  
"¿qué tienes pensado? ¿para mañana?"  
"nah, faltemos mañana, no es porque tenga miedo de Lahey o algo así"  
"no pensé eso de todas formas"  
"bien.. desquitemonos el sábado, en el dichoso campamento de la escuela"  
"soy todo oídos"  
💣


	3. "El campamento de los maric*nes suicidas"

Stiles y yo caminamos dentro de aquella habitación completamente blanca. 

Él llevaba una peculiar máscara de zombie, en la que podías apreciar sus ojos y boca perfectamente, mientras yo llevaba un antifaz negro con algunas diminutas piedritas plateadas a los costados

Vestíamos de igual forma, camisa y pantalón lapislázuli y un par de botas negras

Nos acercamos a una bañera llena de agua con hielo, en la que se encontraba Isaac Lahey con los ojos cerrados

Tenía su cuerpo sumergido a excepción de su cabeza, y estaba apoyado en cada costado de la bañera con sus brazos

Yo observé a Stiles, quién le sonreía a Lahey con algo de malicia, luego regresé mi vista hacia Isaac, a quién de repente estábamos ahogando en aquella tina de agua helada.

🌞

Desperté en aquella recámara de pelicula  
Estaba arropado con las cálidas sábanas de seda, mientras Stiles estaba fuera de pie en aquel balcón apreciando el amanecer

Lo podía observar a través de las cortinas

Me levanté lentamente de la cama y me acerqué a él, mientras limpiaba un poco mis ojos con mis manos

"buenos días"

Él se giró y me sonrió

"vaya, hasta recién levantado luces como modelo de revista"

Reí sonrojandome y me ubiqué a un lado de él

"pero que buena vista" añadí mirando hacia el sol mientras salía  
"opino lo mismo"

Yo lo miré y él sólo estaba mirando mi trasero en aquellos shorts pequeños que usaba

"¿Tienes hambre?" le pregunté alzando una ceja  
"oh sí" contestó divertido recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus ojos

Reí un poco poniendo los ojos en blanco

"vamos, haré unos panqueques"

Ambos caminamos hacia la habitación, para salir de esta y bajar por las escaleras

"¿aún te sientes adolorido?"  
"¿por qué estás tan preocupado? ¿Te urge hacer el 'amor' conmigo?"

Ambos reímos

"idiota"  
"¿lo piensas negar acaso?"  
"Sólo me preocupa tu estado, Stilinski.. " lo miré divertido

Llegamos a la cocina

"Deberíamos tomar una ducha primero.." me abrazó por atrás y pude sentir su erección rozando mi trasero

"Buena idea.." sonreí dandome vuelta y me deshice de mi camisilla blanca

Él se mordió el labio y recorrió con su mirada toda mi anatomía del cuello hacia abajo

"Quitate esos shorts en la ducha, o terminaremos cojiendo aquí en la cocina"

Yo reí y lo seguí

Nuevamente subimos a su habitación

Entramos a su baño mientras nos comiamos la boca del otro y nos deshaciamos de las pocas prendas que aún vestiamos

El apretó una de las mejillas de mis nalgas y con su otra mano recorría mi cintura y espalda

Yo tenía ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, ambas erecciones creaban una acción de frotamiento innegablemente excitante

"No sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando este momento" susurré en su oído

"Ya me imagino" bromeó repartiendo besos en mi cuello

Ambos nos metimos en la tina vacía

Él se acomodó con las piernas estiradas dentro de esta, y con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de la tina, mientras yo permanecí de pie

Yo lo observé detenidamente, me había fijado en sus nuevos tatuajes, un poco más de musculatura, y por último, recordé aquella pesadilla en que él y yo ahogabamos a Isaac Lahey en una tina como esa

"¿qué pasa?" Preguntó "ven, acompañame"

Negué cerrando los ojos y me agaché

"Estaré dentro de ti cuando gustes"

Ambos reímos

"Ah.. esta vez quieres ser quién.."  
"Sí.. ¿no te gustaría?"

Yo mordí mi labio y asentí con la cabeza

Volvimos a besarnos mientras me acomodaba para prácticamente sentarme sobre el desnudo regazo de Stiles

Aquella noche no me había fijado bien, pero el chico era portador de un majestuoso miembro viril

"Olvidaste..el..condón" añadí entre besos  
"A los chicos malos nos gusta el bareback" me guiñó el ojo "¿o no estás de acuerdo?"

Fruncí el ceño riendo

"¿no confías en mí o qué?"  
"Eres un hijo de puta" lo señalé sonriendo "yo sí tuve que usar preservativo aquella noche"  
"En mi defensa, eramos unos completos desconocidos" me pellizcó una nalga "además, estoy tan jodidamente cómodo aquí como para ir por uno, ¿no crees?"

Reí rodando los ojos

"Tendrás que ir por uno, Hale"  
"Nah, tienes razón, estamos muy cómodos como para arruinarlo"

Él me sonrió picaramente y escupió en su mano

"Este será nuestro maldito lubricante"  
"Mmm"

Él llevó su mano a su miembro y lo lubricó un poco con su fluido bucal

Yo medio dilaté mi entrada con algo de saliva y mis dedos, seguro se sentiría como la mierda cuando el chico se adentrara en mí

"Dolerá un poco.."  
"Me lo imagino"

Y así fué.

Empecé a llenarme con su verga, hasta que él decidió empujarse dentro de mí y provocarme un insoportable dolor

"OH MALDICIÓN"

"joder, lo siento" él salió de mí, yo no lo miraba, permanecía con mis ojos cerrados  
"Porfavor, no digas que soy una nena"  
"No lo eres" rió un poco acariciando mi brazo

Abrí mis ojos y le sonreí algo sonrojado y apenado

"No estás listo para esto, Derek"  
"¿a qué te refieres?" fruncí el ceño  
"A follar así" se encogió de hombros riendo "¿qué creías?"

Me besó en la comisura de los labios y luego intentó hacer que me pusiera de pie, pero yo lo detuve

"No arruinemos esto, soportaré lo que sea"  
"¿estás seguro?"  
"No voy a arruinar el momento dirigiendome hacia donde sea para buscar un condón"

Ambos reímos

"No sabes como me encantan los chicos así de atrevidos" sonrió mordiendose el labio inferior haciendo una mueca  
"Hay que vivir cada minuto como si fuera el último, fué lo que decidiste hacer desde esa noche de verano"  
"Púes.. que bien que hayas decidido tomar ese camino también, empezando por navegar en el oscuro mundo del sexo a pelo"

Ambos soltamos unas carcajadas

Y luego empezó la verdadera acción.

Esta vez, Stiles se adentró más lento en mí  
El dolor era insoportable y los gritos eran inevitables

"Relájate.." me susurraba el chico mientras lentamente me subía y bajaba sobre su enorme miembro

Me sostenía de las caderas mientras repartía pequeños besos en mi cuello

"Duele..como la mierda" intenté bromear mientras se me hacía imposible el acostumbrarme a la polla de Stiles  
"No sabes como me enloquece el tenerte así.." susurró en mi oído para luego embestirme profundamente sin previo aviso  
"AHHH"

Besaba mis tetillas mientras empezaba un vaivén con sus caderas

Yo permanecía inmóvil, pero preso de un indomable dolor, sentía que estuvieran taladrandome por ahí

Pero todo comenzaba a cambiar mientras me acostumbraba.

Pronto estaba disfrutando de un placentero dolor

Olía a shampoo y a lujuría

Ambos disfrutabamos de aquel fantacioso momento de pasión

Stiles chupeteaba mis tetillas mientras me sostenía de las nalgas, las cuales subía y bajaba para seguir complaciendo aquella gruesa verga que literalmente estaba partiendome en dos

El sexo era rudo y ruidoso

Me follaba tan duro y desesperado que apenas y podía manterme de rodillas

"Eres una maldita obra de arte, Derek Hale" añadió agitado mientras observaba parte de mi anatomía, la que era visible para él en ese momento

Yo apenas y pude ofrecerle una mueca y un par de gemidos de dolor

Las embestidas empezaron a ser más fuertes, imparables y desgarradoras

Sentía que el chico me desgarraba por dentro, dolía, pero no podía negar que a la vez me excitaba y volvía loco

Apenas y pude tocar mi miembro cuando me corrí bañando el abdomen del castaño

Ahogué un grito de dolor cuando lo sentí embistiendome más profundo a causa de mi corrida

¡Este chico iba a acabar conmigo!

Estaba sin aliento, agitado y sin fuerzas

La verga de Stiles me mantenía despierto con cada ruda embestida, chocaba contra mi próstata una y otra vez, haciendo que me retorciera del placer y dolor

Eran sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, pero que en un par de horas traerían consecuencias

Ya me imaginaba sin poder caminar hasta que se terminara el campamento.

Stiles aceleró sus movimientos, me follaba freneticamente hasta que eyaculó dentro de mí

Sentía mi entrada húmeda y babosa, jodidamente vacía cuando el chico salió de mí

Me recosté en su pecho, ambos estabamos agotados

El abrió la llave y frías gotas de agua empezaron a bañarnos y llenar la tina

"¿qué tal?" él susurró en mi oido  
"Fué una locura" reí mientras me acercaba a sus labios y lo besaba suavemente.

...

Eran como las tres de la tarde cuando recordé el sueño que tuve con él y Isaac Lahey

"Stiles"  
"¿qué pasa?" él tomó asiento en la cama "¿te sigue ardiendo?"  
"Un poco, pero no te hablaré de eso.. tuve un sueño raro"  
"¿qué soñaste?"  
"Tú y yo ahogabamos a Isaac Lahey en una tina llena de agua con hielo"

Él frunció el ceño riendo

"Que interesante 'pesadilla' "  
"Es cierto, no es un sueño, es una vil pesadilla"  
"Tal vez su significado tenga que ver con la paliza que le dí ayer"

Ambos reímos

"Sí, y mis ganas por haber querido golpearlo también"  
"Deberíamos estar hablando de nuestra venganza, la broma para Lahey y Raeken mañana en el campamento"  
"Tenía pensado en poner algo en sus bebidas y que despertaran muy abrazados al día siguiente y todos los vieran" añadí riendo  
"Muy buena idea" sonrió señalandome "pero creo que necesitamos algo más.. perverso"  
"¿cómo qué?"  
"Tú sólo escucha y anota..."

🌝

Al día siguiente, llegué a la escuela en compañía de mi tío

"Y recuerda, si te descubren con el alcohol, yo no tuve nada que ver"

Reí abrazandolo

"Claro que sí, ya estaba empezando a creer que la idea había sido mía"  
"No finjas, sé que querías traer un poco de eso"  
"Como sea, nos vemos"  
"Adiós.. ¿llevas condones?"

Yo bajé del auto rodando los ojos

"Siempre"

Me dirigí al autobús encontrándome con Theo

"Hey, Hale, ¿dónde te habías metido, cuate?"

Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, creí que iba a detestarme luego de que me fuera a casa con el chico que golpeó a su mejor amigo

"En mi casa, ¿dónde más?"  
"Erica estuvo preguntando por ti"  
"Sí, hablamos por teléfono"  
"Supe que no pudiste cogertela por lo que pasó con Isaac y Allison"  
"Sí.. "

"El imbécil de tu amiguito fué quién lo golpeó, ¿dónde está ese idiota?"  
"Debe estar en camino" me encogí de hombros  
"Tienes que decidir si vas a seguir juntandote con nosotros o con él"

Me señaló con el dedo y luego se dirigió donde sus compañeros de Lacrosse

Ahí estaba Isaac con su merecido moretón en el ojo; había dicho que estaba demasiado ebrio como para darle buena pelea a Stiles

Sí, claro..

Allison había decidido no venir, por lo que tuve que sentarme a un lado de Lydia todo el camino

Stiles fué el último en subirse, fué saludado por varios, al parecer, el darle una paliza a Isaac Lahey en la primera fiesta del año escolar te hacía muy popular

Me sonrió guiñando su ojo cuando tomó asiento a un lado de Kira Yukimura

"Dios, por un momento pensé que había olvidado mi bloqueador" hablaba Lydia interrumpiendo mis pensamientos  
"¿por qué no has querido hablar sobre lo de Allison e Isaac?"  
"Allison no contesta mis llamadas, y perdería mi tiempo hablando contigo de eso"  
"¿había pasado antes?"  
"No que yo sepa" la pelirroja se encogió de hombros "de igual forma no podemos seguir tratando con semejante patán"

Y finalmente Lydia Martin había dicho algo con sentido.

...

Las instalaciones del campamento eran las mismas

Mi compañero de habitación no era nada más ni nada menos que Scott McCall

Parecía amable, pero apenas y me miraba, era como si se sintiera intimidado por mí

"¿a qué escuela ibas antes de entrar en Beacon High?" decidí romper el hielo  
"Eh.. una en Indiana.."  
"Claro.. "  
"¿por qué estás hablandome?"  
"¿por qué no?"  
"Bueno.. eres amigo de Isaac Lahey y Theo Raeken.."  
"Eso no me hace iguales a ellos"  
"Por tu culpa Brett Talbot me golpeó, así que creo que sí"

Yo me quedé callado y él simplemente salió de la habitación.

🌙

Era finalmente de noche, varios de nosotros nos reunimos alrededor de la fogata

Comiendo malvaviscos y contando repetidas historias de terror

Habían algunos dormidos, otros cerca del lago fumando y por supuesto, los del equipo bebiendo alcohol cerca del bosque

"Nos vemos mañana" Erica besó mi mejilla antes de ponerse de pie  
"Descansa" sonreí falsamente

¿Sería que en verdad la chica estaba encaprichandose conmigo?

Sinceramente no quería decepcionarla.

Vi a Lydia dirigirse a su habitación, de seguro iría finalmente a dormir para no amanecer con ojeras

"Hey" Liam Dunbar se acercó a mí "¿no vienes?"  
"Tengo mi propio alcohol"  
"¿o decidiste juntarte con Stilinski?"  
"Esto no es el kinder, nadie me va a poner a elegir con quién prefiero juntarme"  
"Ya sabes como somos"  
"Para que Theo se relaje llevate una de las botellas de mi habitación"  
"Tomaré dos"

Ambos reímos y chocamos los puños

Tenía que alejarme de ellos, pero de una forma sana y tranquila

"¿ya les diste la medicina?" Stiles se acercó a mí  
"¿medicina?"reí frunciendo el ceño "sí, ya les obsequié dos botellas del vodka, en un par de horas serán un completo desastre"  
"Hay que estar listos, ¿tienes la carta de suicidio?"  
"Se escucha raro cuando lo dices"  
"Lo sé"  
"Sí, la tengo"  
"¿sonaste muy homo?"  
"Ni Perez Hilton había sonado tan gay"  
"Excelente"  
"¿qué hay de esa cosa para hacerlos dormir? ¿la botella es igual a la de una de veneno?"  
"Nah, tuve que conseguir veneno de verdad para poder usar la botella"  
"Claro.."  
"Oye.." Stiles miró alrededor "¿qué tal si nos escapamos un rato?, la noche se muere por que la disfrutemos un poco"  
"Buena idea"

Paseamos cerca del lago y tomamos asiento bajo un frondoso árbol

Teníamos una envidiable vista de la luna y las estrellas, sus fieles seguidoras

"¿qué harás luego de la escuela?" decidí preguntar "¿irás a la universidad?"  
"Todos en mi familia tenemos que ir a la universidad, pero igual papá compra los títulos"  
Ambos reímos  
"¿eso significa que tomarás sus negocios?"  
"Sí, sabes que soy hijo único y no tengo un tío villano que quiera quedarse con todo.."  
"Nunca te había preguntado si tenías hermanos o no"  
"Te hubiera dicho si tuviera uno"  
"Yo sólo tengo primos lejanos, creo que menos lejanos que mis padres"  
"Ese par si que se la pasa ocupado, ¿eh?"  
"Como cosa rara.."  
"¿y tú? ¿también irás a la universidad?"  
"tú que crees"  
"La gente cree que por nacer en cuna de oro tienes menos obligaciones y preocupaciones, si tan sólo supieran.."  
"Deberían decirlo cuando sigamos siendo jóvenes, porque cuando seamos adultos las cosas cambían"  
"Eso si llegas vivo a los veintiuno"

Ambos reímos y nos pusimos de pie

"Deberíamos nadar desnudos en el lago" me miró retandome

Yo negué sonriendo

"Ni loco, me congelaría el culo"  
"Aquí estoy yo para darle calor"  
"Vaya, Romeo" aplaudí para él, mientras hacía una reverencia  
"Entonces, ¿qué dices?"  
"Digo que debería ir por un poco de vodka"  
"Aguafiestas" se deshizo de su camisa y de sus pantalones, y antes de lanzarse al agua se quitó sus bóxers para lanzarmelos en la cara "ven aquí, Sti"

"¿para que se lleven nuestra ropa y seamos nosotros el hazme reír?"  
"Tú.. tienes razón"

Solté una carcajada y recogí su ropa de la arena

"Ve por algo de vodka" Stiles salió del agua con una indomable y enorme erección  
"Maldición" reí sonrojandome  
"¿qué?"  
"¿cómo puede caber todo eso aquí?" hablé jugueteando con su bóxer  
"Así como cabe aquí" añadió palmeando mi trasero  
"Toma" le entregué la ropa riendo "iré por el alcohol"  
"No tardes, hermoso"

Negué sonrojado y me dirigí a mi habitación  
Scott estaba rendido y el vodka se encontraba justo en mis narices

No había necesidad de encender la luz

Salí de la recamara y tomé un atajo por el bosque

Ahí estaban apenas Liam, Danny, Isaac y Theo

Estupidamente ebrios y heterosexuales

Sólo debían quedar dos para llevar a cabo el plan.

Básicamente el plan consistía en humillar a Theo y a Isaac con una broma muy peculiar

Yo había escrito una nota de suicidio supuestamente escrita por Theo, donde confesaba que él y Isaac eran pareja y que el mundo no estaba listo para entenderlo

Así que deciden acabar con sus vidas a caúsa de ese ficticio 'amor prohibido'

Deciden acabar con sus vidas añadiendole veneno a sus vasos de alcohol, pero obviamente sólo sería una bebida para hacerlos dormir lo suficiente para que todos vieran el espectaculo la mañana siguiente.

Sería épico.

Regresé a aquel lugar cerca del lago, donde Stiles estaba recostado en aquel árbol mirando hacia el firmamento

Lucía realmente bello e irresistible

Realmente estaba loco por él.

Me senté a un lado de él

"¿jugamos verdad o reto, o.. yo nunca, nunca?"  
"¿Es un chiste?" rió arrebatandome la botella y bebiendo de esta

Yo rodé los ojos

"Yo nunca, nunca" habló devolviendome el vodka  
"Buena elección, ¿conoces las reglas?"  
"Sí, por eso elegí ese juego"

Ambos reímos y nos acomodamos mejor

Yo puse la botella en medio de los dos

"Bien, yo empiezo"  
"Adelante"  
"Yo nunca, nunca he.. follado con más de un chico a la vez"

Ambos nos miramos sonriendo y él tomó la botella y bebió un poco

"Diablos, ¿qué?"  
"Fué una orgía en Los Angeles, pero no te preocupes, nadie me contagió de una ETS"

Yo solté una carcajada y lo señalé

"Espero que hables en serio"  
"Eso digo yo de ti, ¿no has hecho al menos un jodido trío?"  
"No, pero sería interesante"  
"Podemos arreglar uno, tú sólo decidete"  
"Bien, bien.. tu turno"  
"Okay, una suave, yo nunca, nunca he montado más de una verga de más de veinticuatro centimetros" Soltamos unas sonoras carcajadas a la vez "Que mierdas haha" "¿entonces vas a beber?" él me ofreció la bebida "Tú has sido el primero" Él fingió un lagrimeo "Eso me llena de tanta felicidad" Yo reía observandolo "¿qué hay de ti?" bromeé mirándolo, era obviamente un chiste dirigido hacia a mí, ya que él había cabalgado mi verga de veintitres centimetros aquella primera noche que lo hicimos "Nah"  
"Ok, ok" negué riendo "yo nunca, nunca he estado en una celda por una o más noches"

Tomé la botella de inmediato y bebí de ella

"Joder" soltó una carcajada "¿qué hiciste?"  
"Manejar ebrio"  
"Oh" él bebió de la botella igualmente  
"¿y tú qué delito cometiste, veinticinco centimetros?"

Ambos reímos

"Manejar con exceso de velocidad, alteración del orden público y mi favorita, fumar marihuana en una iglesia católica"  
"Estás demente"

Reíamos sin parar

Finalmente llegué a una ronda algo más sincera y 'emocionante'

"Yo nunca, nunca me he enamorado realmente alguna vez"

Tomé la botella y bebí de esta, la puse en su lugar

Lo miré, él me observaba serio

"Me enamoré una vez a los quince" me encogí de hombros "¿tú?"

Él tomó la botella, pero no bebió de esta

"Creo que es hora de ir por Isaac y Theo"  
"Claro.."

Su actitud se me hizo muy extraña la verdad, pero claramente noté que era un tema ¿delicado? para él.

Fuí por la botella de 'veneno' a la habitación de Stiles, pero encontré dos iguales, así que las tomé de prisa y regresé con él

"¿ya se fué Liam?"  
"Sí, finalmente"  
"Bien.. ¿cuál es la botella?"

"La que tiene más de la mitad" contestó mientras servía vodka en dos vasos

Dame la botella

Tomó ambas botellas de mis manos y yo cogí los vasos

Se le cayeron ambas botellas de las manos cuando al parecer Lahey y Raeken estaban para irse

"Maldición"  
Abrió una de las botellas al instante de recogerla del suelo y vertió con rápidez el líquido en cada vaso

"Ya, ve"

Me dirigí hacia los chicos

"Hey, ¿un trago más?"

Ellos estaban en las nubes

"Oye, Hale, ¿dónde está tu..amigo..quiero patearle el trasero" Isaac me hablaba en medio de su ebriedad, mientras Theo bebía del vaso que le ofrecí

"Mañana podrás patearselo, ahora bebe un poco, amigo"

🌞

Desperté algo tarde en aquella mañana de Domingo, en un par de horas debíamos regresar a casa y yo quería seguir en aquella cama

"Derek" empezaron a tocar a la puerta, al parecer era Erica  
"Ya voy"

McCall no estaba en su cama y parecía ser algo tarde, ¿será que ya era hora de irnos? ¿y si me había perdido la cara de todos al ver la broma de Isaac y Theo?

Me asomé por la puerta

"Hola, Erica"

"Tienes que venir, Raeken y Lahey se suicidaron anoche como un pacto de gays reprimidos"  
"¿qué?" Fingí sorpresa

No era tarde después de todo.

Cuando llegué donde estaban los chicos, me sorprendí al ver el Forense

"¿qué mierdas?"

Stiles apareció en frente de mí  
"Creo que arruinamos todo" me miró raro, lucía nervioso y asustado  
"¿qué sucedió? ¿por qué está el Forense aquí?"  
"Creo que confundimos las botellas, y le dimos veneno a los chicos"  
"No, no puede ser"  
"Todos creen que fué un suicidio de verdad"

Yo lo jalé del brazo y nos alejamos un poco de ahí

Yo no dejaba de temblar, y Stiles lucía sumamente pálido

"Pero, ¿cómo?..lo teniamos todo bajo control"  
"Creo que fué cuando se me cayeron las botellas, Dios, todo esto es mi culpa" pasó sus manos por su cara "maldición, maldición"  
"Ya, cálmate"

De repente, un hombre alto y con aspecto de policía se acercó a nosotros

"¿quién de ustedes es Derek Hale?"  
"Soy yo" contesté nervioso  
"Acompañame, tenemos algunas preguntas para ti"


	4. Consecuencias extraordinarias de un crimen accidental

🖤

El interrogatorio había sido una completa farsa.

Creía que era sospechoso de haber tenido algo que ver con la muerte de los chicos, pero sólo hicieron preguntas sobre el alcohol, el cual claramente me pertenecía.

Ya me pintaba suspendido por tres días o tal vez la semana completa

"Hey" Stiles estaba esperándome afuera "¿qué pasó allá adentro?"

"No te preocupes, de lo único que soy culpable es de alcoholizarlos"

"Tu tío está esperándote allá en su auto"

"Lo sé, debe salvarme el pellejo"

"Nada te salvará de la suspensión" él suspiró "ni en nuestras pesadillas"

"Una vez más lo hicimos, Stiles.."

"Y todo ha sido mi culpa, tener que arrastrarte a esto la primera vez.. me sentí tan mal, que huí hasta que te olvidaras de mí y lo que pasó; pero ahora la historia vuelve a repetirse.."

"Fué un accidente esta vez también, y como la primera, no diremos nada"

"No iremos a prisión, pero el amargo sabor a remordimiento es detestable"

La bocina del auto de mi tío nos interrumpió

"Dios, ya debió llamar el director"  
"alégrate, mañana no hay clases"  
"pero habrán dos funerales, al menos que hagan uno doble"  
Hablamos mientras nos acercábamos al auto de mi tío

"¿dieciocho y aún no sabes cómo salir bien librado de un problema escolar?" mencionó mi tío antes de que ambos subieramos al auto "aprende de tu amigo Stilinski"  
"no es mi culpa que algún soplón me haya delatado"  
"no es tan mal, Derek volverá a la escuela siendo una leyenda" bromeó Stiles, y reímos un poco, menos Peter, quién sólo se dedicó a conducir

"apuesto a que McCall fué quién me delató, está furioso conmigo por de la carta esa que hizo que lo golpearan"  
"sí, es el primer sospechoso"  
"maldición" me sentí mareado  
"¿y ahora qué te pasa?"  
"creo que voy a vomitar"  
"¡no en el auto!" exclamó mi tío, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

🌙

"es oficial, harán un funeral doble" dijo Stiles mirando su teléfono  
"¿crees que sea buena idea que vaya?.. sí, me sentiré jodidamente culpable, pero tal vez todos piensen que es mi culpa por hacer que se embriagaran, ya sabes como son"  
"en realidad, ellos son los que se sentirán culpables, piénsalo, ambos supuestamente se suicidaron por los prejuicios y discriminación contra los homosexuales, y todos en este pueblo son unos jodidos homofóbicos de mierda"  
"tal vez, pero aún me siento inseguro sobre esto, recuerda que fué mi culpa"

"fué mi culpa también, pero intento repetir y pensar que esa es la realidad, en mi cabeza.. repitelo muchas veces en la tuya y tal vez puedas sentirte menos culpable"  
"intentaré" me encogí de hombros y me tumbé en la cama, él hizo lo mismo

"es gracioso como tu tío te dió un castigo falso, pero a la vez no lo es tanto, ya que no puedes pasar la noche conmigo"

"pero creo que tú si puedes pasar la noche aquí.."  
"quizá, pero sabes que madrugo y prefiero hacerlo en mi propiedad"  
Ambos reímos antes de darnos un beso

Yo me lo quedé mirando por unos momentos, aún tenía una duda sobre él cuando estuvimos en el campamento, y podría aprovechar el momento  
"¿qué pasó contigo cuando hice esa última ronda de 'yo nunca, nunca'?"  
El me miró confundido

"¿a qué viene esa pregunta?"  
"estoy intrigado, y es un tema diferente a lo de Isaac y Theo" me encogí de hombros  
"sólo.. es que sí.. una vez hace un par de años, pero la experiencia fué un infierno y.. no quería recordar ese pasado turbio y obscuro, yo sólo.. no quise hablar de eso"

"sólo quería saber más de ti.. aunque, sabes que todos podemos tener una segunda oportunidad" lo tomé de la mano "volver a enamorarse no suena muy difícil"  
"no con ese par de ojos" me miró fijamente sin borrar aquella sonrisa "tan deslumbrantes y cuyo brillo me obliga a admirarlos cada jodido segundo"  
Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada

"tienes razón, debería encontrar esa 'segunda oportunidad' y.. poder conocernos mejor"  
Yo asentí mirándole sonriente, no podía creer que estábamos algo así como dando ese siguiente paso para poder tener una relación real

Lo deseaba tanto, aunque aún me desconsolaba el hecho de que seguiríamos manteniéndolo en secreto  
"estoy loco por ti, Stiles. Tenía que decirlo"  
Él me tomó por la cintura y acercó mi rostro al suyo, besó mis labios lenta y seductoramente, para luego mirarme, sonreír de lado y preguntarme :

"¿Te gustaría salir en una cita con este chico problema?"  
Yo reí negando

"me encantaría"

🌞🖤

El funeral doble.

Aquello era nuevo para mí, un funeral de dos personas, y que además, el causante de ambos fallecimientos era yo.  
En el verano, no me había sentido como en aquellos momentos. Esta vez conocía a esas personas desde la secundaria y a sus parientes y amigos.  
Quería salir corriendo de la iglesia, pero sería completamente inútil.  
Debía enfrentarlo aunque me matara el espantoso remordimiento.  
Me sorprendí un poco al ver a Allison ahí, así que decidí acercarmele

"hola"  
"hola" me abrazó sonriendo nostálgica

"¿estás bien?"

"sí.." asintió "nadie creía que iba a venir"  
"la verdad, pensé lo mismo.. que esto podría resultar, no sé, algo humillante para ti.."  
"sí, tal vez, pero no importa.. ellos actuaban como monstruos porque no podían ser quienes eran en realidad.. me siento muy mal por ellos en verdad, aunque es inútil, ya que no están aquí"  
"somos.. sólo seres incomprendidos" me encogí de hombros intentando participar en aquella conversación  
"nunca sospeché nada.. sólo necesitaban apoyo.. siempre actué como la chica superficial que debía ser la novia del capitán del equipo, y eso no era lo que él necesitaba.." 

"escucha, ambos decidieron estar juntos aunque no fuese real, tienes que seguir adelante, Allison, no sigas pensando que hiciste algo malo, tú no conocías su.. secreto"  
Para Stiles podría ser más fácil, pero yo no podía seguir mintiendome

"¿sabes? creo que iré a darle el pésame a los padres de Theo"  
"Claro.."  
Volvimos a abrazarnos, y yo me acerqué a los padres de Raeken, pero decidí no dirigirles la palabra y salí de la iglesia

"hey" Stiles estaba cerca apoyado en un árbol "sabía que no lo soportarías y saldrías corriendo"  
Me acerqué a él

"sólo.. no soporto tener que dar condolencias y actuar como si esta mierda no fuese mi asunto"  
"sé que es duro, y más cuando conoces a todas estas personas desde siempre"  
"es un infierno.."  
"mira el lado bueno, el equipo de Lacrosse se disculpó con McCall hace un rato"

"¿sí?"  
"sonará muy feo, pero creo que no metimos la pata del todo.."  
Yo lo miré confundido

"no lo creo, tal vez les pidieron que lo hicieran, las muertes de Isaac y Theo no cambiarán nada, ya lo verás"  
"¿quieres apostar?"  
"sólo quiero salir de aquí, ya algunos notaron mi presencia.. así que puedo irme"  
"sé donde podemos ir.."  
Nos acercamos a su auto y nos dirigimos a un bar algo alejado del pueblo

Lo mínimo que teníamos que hacer era despedir a los chicos con varias botellas de vodka y canciones sobre morir joven

La vida no podía apestar más.

🌞

Aquel Martes, era mi primer día de suspensión  
La mañana fué un inevitable hastío y la Televisión no era necesariamente la mejor de las distracciones.  
Todo mejoró cuando Stiles llegó a casa en la tarde, y no podía creer si quiera lo que estaba contándome  
"era más que obvio que no habrían clases" hablaba "estuvimos en una asamblea y no vas a creerlo, los chicos del equipo, Liam, Danny, Boyd.. disculpándose con todos; Allison dió un gran discurso y dió a entender que se alejaría de Lydia para siempre.."  
"espero que haya recibido una ovasion de pié"  
"casi"  
"es lo mejor que podría hacer después de todo lo ocurrido"  
"sí, aunque no vas a creer esto"  
"¿qué cosa?" me emocioné un poco

"después de la asamblea, pasó como en High school musical.."  
"¿todos empezaron a cantar y a bailar como si lo hubiesen ensayado?" bromeé interrumpiendolo

"casi" ambos reímos "me refiero a cuando todos confiesan sus secretos; por ejemplo, Kira Yukimura confesó que después del divorcio de sus padres, su madre se casó con otra mujer, ah, y Corey Bryant confesó que es dislexico.."  
"creo que eso ya todos lo sabíamos"  
"pero el detalle está en que él decidió contarlo sin que le diera vergüenza, actuó muy valiente"

"que locura"  
"y prepárate para las salidas de closet"  
"oh por Dios, ¿quién se declaró homosexual?"  
"¿y tú quién crees?" se señaló a sí mismo

Yo sonreí abrazándolo  
"y tu turno será el Viernes, cuando acabe esta estúpida suspensión"  
"así será" añadí luego de separarnos

"y.. ahora que recuerdo, también hubo una chica que salió del closet, pero a nadie le importó"  
"¿la conoces al menos?"  
"Ni puta idea"  
"mm.."

Él me miró serio por unos momentos, por lo que me torné algo confuso  
"¿qué pasa?" decidí preguntar

"he estado pensando en las consecuencias que trayeron consigo aquel accidente.. sí, me encuentro en un estado de desasosiego, pero no puedo evitar alegrarme por el cambio que sufrió la escuela a causa de esto"  
Yo lo medité por algunos segundos. La verdad, tenía mis dudas a cerca de tener un pensamiento idéntico a él, ya que no había estado presente en el instituto para ver con mis propios ojos el resultado de aquel accidente sobre mis compañeros

Pero con lo que me contaba Stiles, era inevitable no emocionarse por ese paso que estaban dando todos al mostrar libertad en cuanto a cómo se sentían y aquello que se les hacía  
difícil sacar a la luz.  
"creo que.. te entiendo"  
No creí alguna vez pensar aquello, pero no podía esperar para volver a la escuela.

💀

Al día siguiente, Stiles y yo tuvimos aquella cita que concluyó con la propuesta de convertirnos en una pareja. La cual fué sin duda aceptada de mi parte.

Estaría loco si no quisiera ser el novio de Stiles Stilinski.

Esos días al lado de Stiles fueron sin duda especiales y excitantes.

Me ayudaba a ponerme al día con mis clases y luego hacíamos de las nuestras en mi habitación

Definitivamente tenía que reconocer que estaba loco por él.

Cuando llegó el Viernes, desperté más temprano de lo habitual  
Me dí una larga ducha, decidí vestir aquella chaqueta CK que me había regalado mi madre enviada desde Milán y aquel Rolex carisimo obsequiado por mi padre. Creo que eran lo más caro de mis pertenencias y era hora de que vieran la luz.  
Preparé ambos desayunos, el de mi tío y el mío, consiguiendo que este me librara de aquel castigo falso que había inventado

Y dejé que mi auto permaneciera en el garaje, ya que Stiles y yo habíamos decidido llegar juntos a la escuela en su convertible.  
Estaba nervioso, pero era hora de hacer pública mi salida del closet escolar y nuestra relación.  
Cuando llegó Stiles, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos

Aquel era un convertible nuevo y flamante que no podía pasar desapercibido ni por un hombre ciego

De color gris y cuyo chófer lucía tan sexy con aquellos lentes oscuros, playera de Black Sabbath y chaqueta de cuero

"tú sí que sabes como lograr llamar la atención" sonreí acercándome al lujoso automóvil  
"dijimos que usaríamos lo más caro que tenemos, y yo cuento con este Lamborguini y mi otro auto, pero como no puedo conducir en ambos a la vez, decidí usar estos lentes D&G"

"pero cuantos accesorios, eres como un Ken, pero con tatuajes" bromeé negando

"sube, vamos a ponernos de moda en esa estúpida escuela" rió abriéndome la puerta

Yo me subí rápidamente al auto, lo besé en los labios y nos dirigimos al instituto en aquel auto lujoso.  
Cuando llegamos, nadie pudo despegar la mirada de aquel flamante auto, y al vernos bajandonos de este y caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela tomados de la mano mientras Stiles besaba mi mejilla, los rostros de todos se tornaron desencajados y en shock

Me sentía como Bella llegando a la escuela junto a Edward Cullen, todas las miradas estaban puestas en nosotros.  
Entonces, así era como se hacía una gran entrada y se daba un anuncio importante.  
...

El almuerzo fué casi como una rueda de prensa

Todos estaban algo emocionados y curiosos por nuestra relación

Allison estaba sentada con nosotros, junto a varios chicos de diferentes grupos de la escuela

"¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?"  
"de novios, unos dos días" contestó Stiles en tono burlón "aunque nos conocimos en el verano, lo ví en una fiesta y supe al instante que era mi alma gemela"  
A algunos les pareció divertido, mientras a otros dulce y romántico  
"escuché que su valiente acto inspiró a Mason Hewitt a salir del closet también, lo hizo hace un rato frente al equipo de natación"  
"wow" Stiles me miró  
Yo asentí sonriente, él tenía algo de razón, las consecuencias de nuestros actos no resultaban negativas para nuestros compañeros después de todo  
"hey" Liam, Danny y los demás del equipo de Lacrosse llegaron a nuestra mesa

Yo los miré firme y decidí hablar

"escuché que andan disculpándose con toda la escuela por sus anteriores actos, pero yo quiero saber si lo hacen de corazón o alguien los está obligando"  
"tú más que nadie sabe lo que significaban Isaac y Theo para nosotros" habló Liam "nuestras disculpas son serias, nos pusimos de acuerdo entre todos y los que estuvieran en contra serían botados del equipo"  
"mm una buena amenaza para aprender a acostumbrarse, me gusta" asintió Stiles

"no vinimos a disculparnos contigo porque bueno, no te hemos hecho nada" siguió Liam "sólo queremos avisarte que no habrá bullyng o lo que sea sólo porque tú y tu novio intimidante sean gays"

"eso es música para mis oídos" bromeé "y es tan cool todo lo que están haciendo, espero que ahora todos los que los odiaban empiecen a ir a sus partidos"  
Todos rieron ante el comentario

"la escuela estará en paz entonces"  
"no vamos a permitir que se repita lo de Isaac y Theo"

Liam y yo nos dimos la mano, que era como estrecharsela a todo el equipo, ya que él era el nuevo capitán.  
Y por un instante, sentí que el suicidio de Isaac y Raeken era la verdad sobre la muerte de ambos

"bueno, yo propongo hacer una celebración este Domingo en honor a la primera semana de la muerte de los chicos" propuso Stiles "sé que no se sienten con ganas y aún guardan el luto y eso, pero ¿creen que Isaac y Theo no querrían que estuvieran disfrutando de su juventud en lugar de sentirse de la mierda todo el tiempo?"

Algunos meditaron aquella idea, otros parecían en desacuerdo

Yo la verdad, no sabía que pensar, quizá ese era uno de los planes o ideas que Stiles no podía callar y que traería consigo algo inesperado y que me sorprendería de alguna manera.  
"si no están de acuerdo no vayan, pero si lo hacen, ustedes elegirán como llevar a cabo la celebración.. yo les enviaré la dirección de mi mansión, aunque ya deben conocer Hillston" los chicos se sorprendieron y parecía que lo estaban empezando a pensar  
él me guiñó el ojo sonriendo, definitivamente ese aire de chico malo y presumido convencería a cualquiera de cualquier cosa.  
"suena bien"  
"cool"  
Stiles y yo sabíamos que la voz se correría, así que habría que planear una gran fiesta ese fin de semana, era obvio que el luto no iba a durarle tanto a la escuela, y menos cuando finalmente todos se sienten libres y seguros de sí mismos

Pero ambos lo sabíamos

queríamos probar el glorioso sabor a popularidad bajo nuestras propias reglas.  
"bruja a la vista" murmuró Allison

Sabía que olvidabamos una cosa: Lydia

Ella era igual o peor que Lahey y Raeken, y la verdad es que no íbamos a permitir que la sofisticada abeja reina derrumbara lo que Stiles y yo comenzábamos a construir

"hola chicos" mostró una falsa sonrisa mientras se sentaba en nuestra mesa "¿qué hace Loser-Jared sentado aquí?" comentó con el ceño fruncido mientras revisaba su bolsa  
Jared se puso de pie de inmediato

"uh-uh, tú siéntate" le dijo Stiles, y el chico obedeció

1\. Lydia alzó la vista para observar a mi novio retador

2\. Los chicos del equipo decidieron alejarse de la mesa y de aquel posible tenso enfrentamiento  
3\. Una chica iba a levantarse de la mesa, pero Stiles la detuvo

"nadie se levantará de aquí" hablaba sin despegar sus ojos de Lydia "pero me temo que tú sí"  
La chica soltó una risita antes de hablar  
"escucha, intento de cliché de chico malo, esta es mi mesa y ellos" nos señaló a Allison y a mí "son mi grupo, así que lleva tu tatuado trasero y el de estos perdedores y wannabes lejos de mi bolsa Fendi"  
"¿qué crees? no lo haré, las mesas son para llenarse y tú estás sola"

La pelirroja miró a Allison confundida y luego a mí

"¿van a preferir a esta comedia de Jim Stark antes que a mí?"  
"Lydia, Stiles y yo somos novios" hablé de una vez

"¿qué?"  
"toda la escuela lo sabe" comentó Garrett

"¿y por qué yo no lo sabía?" la pelirroja frunció el ceño mientras sonreía falsamente "me dijiste que no eras gay"  
"de seguro ya lo sabías, como ya has de conocer mi desprecio hacia ti, sólo te haces la tonta" añadió Allison "ya no tenemos porqué soportar tu jodida actitud y tus estúpidas reglas"  
"lo siento, pero dejé de escuchar lo que decías cuando me fijé en tu horrenda blusa sacada de un gigante saco de cosas para caridad" la pelirroja se puso de pie "y tienen razón, claramente no pertenezco a este estúpido grupo de freaks, pero recuerden que sólo hay un trono para alguien en esta escuela, y le pertenece a Lydia Martin"

"nadie quiere tu trono" agregué mirándola "todos aquí tenemos nuestro propio"

"qué patético, Hale, tenías potencial" dicho eso se dirigió hacia la salida de la cafetería.  
"Dios, no duró ni cinco minutos aquí" rió Allison "la perra ha sido destronada"

"olvidenla" habló Stiles enredando su brazo alrededor de mí y sonriendome "estamos haciendo historia, querido Hale"  
Sonreí de vuelta y unimos nuestros labios en un acalorado beso, creando furor entre nuestros compañeros.  
Ser una prematura celebridad de preparatoria no podía ser más entretenido.  
...

No podía haber algo más fabuloso y peliculesco que los acontecimientos en la escuela aquella semana

De repente, todos querían nuestros números de teléfono y hablar sobre la dichosa fiesta

Y aunque le habíamos pedido a todos que llevaran su propio alcohol, hierba o lo que sea que desearan llevar, nosotros nos encontrábamos aquel Domingo en la tarde en una tienda cerca de la gasolinera para comprar vasos desechables, ginebra y frituras  
"es una locura, mi teléfono no ha dejado de sonar" añadió Stiles divertido apoyando su brazo sobre un anuncio de 'conduce con cuidado' en aquella gasolinera

"así son de insistentes y ridículos cuando se trata de una fiesta grande"

"tienes que por fín admitir que esa idea fué perfecta para tener a todos de nuestro lado"  
"sabes que aún hay algunos que tienen sus dudas, son conservadores y respetan firmemente el luto"  
"pero, tendrán la tranquilidad y seguridad que siempre habían deseado en la escuela"  
"¿qué viene después? ¿Derek y Stiles para presidentes de la clase?" bromeé deslizandome dentro del auto

"¿y por qué no?" él se encogió de hombros encendiendo el auto "en este segundo exactamente ya se me ocurrieron varias ideas para nuestra campaña"  
"nah, sé que no te lanzarías"  
"¿y tú?"  
"tal vez" respondí dudoso, nunca había pensado en eso realmente

"por favor, todos te adoran, y ahora más, luego de tu disculpa pública a Scott McCall por aquella broma"

"hablando de eso.. ¿Qué haremos con Brett Talbot?"  
"está invitado a la fiesta, sólo hay que ver si coopera"

"claro.."

🌙

¿Era yo o aquella fiesta de preparatoria era similar a la de una fraternidad universitaria?  
El lugar olía a sexo, marihuana y alcohol

Chicos en la piscina descubriendo el sexo acuático mientras otros lo veían como el lugar perfecto para vomitar y orinarse

Adentro, todo era una locura, habían luces por todas partes y la música sonaba fuerte

Caminé hacia las escaleras a través de cuerpos sudorosos y retos de alcohol mientras los muchachos emborrachaban al virgen de su grupo gritándole: "¡fondo, fondo, fondo!"  
Había subido los escalones y llegué a la cocina chocando con Erica

"oh, hola"  
"a ti te estaba buscando" estaba un poco ebria "creí que íbamos a ser novios, reyes del baile y nuestra primera vez.."  
"wow" yo reí negando "perdona si te hice creer algo que.."  
"cierra la boca, sólo te diré que.. siempre he querido un amigo gay" dicho esto me abrazó y se dirigió al living.  
"¿qué quería esa loca?" Allison se acercó a mí ríendo

"me contaba sobre lo que hubiese pasado si yo fuera hetero y me hubiese convertido en su novio"  
"ay Dios, ha de estar muy ebria"  
"oye, ¿has visto a Stiles?"

"sí, lo vi abajo hablando con Brett"

"¿con Brett?"

"sí"

Ambos bajamos y de inmediato apagaron la música, hubieron quejas por todas partes y las luces normales fueron encendidas por Stiles

De repente, Brett Talbot se subió a la mesa

"callense idiotas, tengo algo que decir"  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, y algunos que estaban afuera decidieron entrar a la casa para escuchar aquel (para mí) predecible discurso de disculpas

"como todos saben ya, han habido disculpas inútiles por parte del equipo que en realidad no aportan en nada a la salud mental de los marginados" se escucharon algunas risas "yo dejé el Lacrosse luego de lo de Isaac y Theo, y no porque no estuviera de acuerdo con la nueva regla del equipo.. sino por algo más"  
Yo caminé hacia Stiles sin apartar la vista de Brett

"esos hijos de puta realmente sirvieron de algo, y me enseñaron a dejar de ser un completo descerebrado y aceptarme como soy" él sonrió mirándolos a todos "ellos no eran los únicos maric*nes del equipo, también.. lo soy yo"  
Ok, eso de verdad había sido sorprendente e inesperado

"y no, no estoy enamorado de Liam, aunque esté buenísimo, si eso piensan" se escucharon carcajadas en el living "así que, que se joda mi padre y todos los idiotas que abusamos de los demás"  
Todos alzaron sus vasos gritando "¡Sí!"  
"entonces, Hewitt, ¿qué dices?"  
Stiles y yo nos tornamos confundidos

Todos miraron a Mason Hewitt  
"ya no hay nada que ocultar, así que.. ¿aceptas salir conmigo?"

¡¿QUÉ?!

El chico sonrió y asintió

"Claro que sí"  
Todos empezaron a gritar emocionados y la música sonaba de nuevo

Stiles y yo no pudimos apartar la vista de aquel beso entre esos dos

Yo creía que ese tipo de cosas sólo pasaban en las películas, pero claramente eso era el resultado de aquella trágica situación con Lahey y Raeken; y aunque no me emocionaba el hecho de que era el culpable de sus muertes, sentía que poco a poco el remordimiento se desvanecía

"mm creo que tenemos competencia" bromeó Stiles  
"es mejor competir con él por quién es más gay en lugar de sentirnos amenazados por su historial de bullyng"  
Ambos reímos

"esto no podría ser más perfecto."


End file.
